The Doctors Delivery Room Nightmares
by VashandNaomiForever
Summary: Red is pregnant with Victor's baby. The doctor has been having disturbing nightmares about her delivery. Throughout the pregnancy, Granny has sort of kept Red all to herself, getting Red to do traditional wolf things to 'help the pregnancy along', leaving Victor to only the doctor visit parts of Red's pregnancy. This is their struggle, their journey.
1. Chapter 1

**The Doctors Delivery Room Nightmares**

Red was going into labor, Victor was about to deliver his own child. He encouraged her to keep pushing, that the baby's head was crowning. Everything was going well with the process, until the further the head exited its mother. Victor started seeing an impossible sight upon the baby's little fleshy skull. Stitches. He saw stitches circling the child's head as it inched more and more. As his bewildered eyes gazed, and his hands began to shake, more of the child came out. The eyes were closed, lips unmoving as the entire head was out of her. She was still pushing, willing her baby to life when she hadn't a clue to what he was seeing.

Shoulders, then arms were visible, more stitches covers little joints on the newborn, stitches he had no clue as to how they got there. The chest was becoming visible, the baby's chest was stitched up right above its tiny heart. Good God what was this monstrosity? What was he truly delivering?

The lower half came out, the entirety of the child out of Red's body. It wasn't crying or wailing like normal babies, as he held it in his hands. It's stitched up body was laying limply, lifeless.

Red kept asking to see, she had to hold her baby, but Victor kept ignoring her, looking down at the dead child within his hands. It was as if he held a miniature version of his brother, all those damn stitches making what should have been a cute baby, ugly.

"It's my fault." Victor finally spoke out loud what he'd been thinking. This child's condition was what he got for trying to play God and bring back his beloved brother. God was punishing him, he just knew it. He carried the lifeless baby towards the nearby trash, tossing it in like an unwanted gum wrapper. He could hear Red screaming, having watched his outrageous behavior, but he kept his back to her, walking away from the woman he loved and out of the delivery room.

Slowly, painfully so, the doctor made his way into his office, sitting down as if everything were normal, pulling out a drawer. In this drawer, he kept a pistol, don't ask him why, it had been his other, fake half that had kept the firearm there. Drinking had lead to borderline depression that sometimes delved towards suicidal thoughts. As the doctor handled the gun, making sure it was fully loaded, he promptly pointed the barrel to his head.

"This is my doing. Forgive me, Red." He spoke before pulling the trigger.

-0-0-

Victor woke up with a start, screaming his head off, another horrible nightmare having ruined his slumber. Since Red's pregnancy, these nightmares had been bothering him. If the child wasn't misfigured, it was still born, and in one crazy nightmare he'd delivered twelve wolf pups from his pregnant lady.

All his terrible dreams were unknown to the lovely Red. She was moody enough, Victor didn't want to deal with the wrath of his pregnant counterpart. He handled his troubles like a coward, meaning good old Victor went to the bottle to chase his nightmares away, so that he'd be drunk enough to have a dark, dreamless slumber.

The throbbing headache in the morning was worth the few hours of dreamless sleep. Red was kept in the dark of this behavior as well. With her pregnancy known, Granny had insisted her granddaughter stay at the inn so that she could constantly keep a close eye on her. Red needed guidance during her pregnancy, she'd get the doctor visits from Victor, but she couldn't stay at his house like they had been. It was frustrating, having a routine then having complete and utter chaos.

He had enjoyed their short term living arrangements, waking up to her beautiful body, kissing her good morning and having amazing sex before rising to go about their day. It had been fun while it had lasted. Somedays, Victor had wished that he hadn't been a complete fool and fucked her without a condom. If he'd only held out, had more self control, then Red wouldn't have been pregnant.

Yet here they were, a few weeks before her due date, and everyone was wondering when he'd do the right thing and propose. They were buggy, the citizens of Storybrooke, constantly involving themselves with his personal life. It wasn't as if he didn't love her, Victor just didn't like feeling rushed into anything. He'd get around to it in due time, if and when he survived her pregnancy and his horrific nightmares.

-0-0-

Red was waiting for him, inside the ultrasound room. She had on a simple, white blouse which covered her large belly adequately. It being the middle of summer, the lady wore shorts. The heat caused her to get easily upset, so when she wasn't relaxing at the inn, she donned shorts to help with the constant sweating.

She smiled at him, pleased to see her lover. They both had been seeing less of one another recently, the hospital keeping him rather busy and her Granny coming up with silly wolf traditions for her to complete throughout the pregnancy. It had been difficult finding time for one another, but when they did, they made the best of it.

"What sort of thing has Granny been instructing you to do lately?" He curiously asked, somewhat amused with the old lady's outdated behavior towards the expecting Red.

"Feet soaking." Red answered, a somewhat embarrassed grin on her lovely face.

"That doesn't seem too odd. What have you been soaking them in?"

"You don't want to know." She was blushing, making Victor even more curious.

"Just tell me." He insisted, feeling up to the task of hearing anything she had to dish out.

"Lambs blood." There was a very long pause between them, before he spoke.

"Excuse me?"

"Lambs blood. It's an old trick she used on herself when pregnant. It's suppose to stimulate the wolf within our child..." Red made a sort of 'hehe' awkward chuckle, knowing full well how weird it sounded.

"Does she slaughter the poor creature herself or is it store bought? Never mind. I don't want that answer..." He closed his eyes and tried flushing away the image of Granny luring in poor little lost lambs out in the country. A large butcher knife hiding behind her back as the poor beasts came in for slaughter.

"I know her methods sound...bonkers...but she means well." Red tried defending her Granny, Victor held back an eye roll, wanting to be kind towards Red's family traditions.

"Are you ready for the ultrasound? It will be our last before the delivery." He simply changed the topic, picking up his tool and starting up the machine.

"We still need to think of a name, we've known for four months now that it's going to be a boy." Red remarked, pulling up her blouse for Victor to access.

"I'm terrible with names." Victor spoke his excuse for what felt like the hundredth time. His hands busied themselves, getting everything ready so that they could get one last gander at their baby.

"I've given it some thought, Victor, and I know how much your brother meant to you..." Red began, trying to ease into her kind idea.

"Red, please don't. I don't want to think about him every time I look at our child. I know you mean well, and I love you for it, but I just can't handle that name for him." Victor closed his eyes tiredly as his thoughts drifted back to his last nightmare.

"I...I understand." She was quiet the rest of his time spent prepping the machine. At last, he placed the device on her readied stomach, the black screen on his ultrasound machine coming to life. They both watched as the little body inside red sucked his thumb, curled up and by the heartbeat reading, Victor could tell the baby was sleeping.

"If not that name, then what? Do we really want to be delivering when we come up with a name?" She asked after a long silence had passed between them.

"Ask your Granny, she's sure to come up with something creative." He had been a bit snide in his comment, making her angry with him.

"You don't like her, do you?" She leered at him, displeased as he attempted to ignore her.

"Just say it. Say what you're really thinking." She urged, taking one hand and jerking his arm, messing with the ultrasound.

"I _resent_ her! She took you away from me when we should have been together more during all this. All the time I get to spend with you is here now. I know I'm your doctor but I'm also the father of this child, doesn't that count for something in your grandmothers eyes?" He snapped, taking the device off her stomach quickly and beginning to put away things in a rough manner.

"She only wants what's best! I think she would have been more willing to let you be more involved if we were..." She paused, not finishing her sentence.

"Were what?" He grounded out his words, feeling his anger rising.

"It's nothing, it's just that Granny, she's old fashioned in her thinking. That's all." Red sighed out her words, pulling down her blouse.

"I'm well aware of her old fashioned nature, that doesn't mean I'm inclined to agree to everything she sees as _morally_ correct." He turned to look at her, giving her his full attention.

"Your Granny will never like me, no matter how our marital status might change. I know you'd like to think that if I were to marry you, things would be different. But I am a rational man, Red, I know that it's beyond that point with your Granny." He watched as her eyes grew glassy, her lips pouty.

"I'll be apart of this child's life, Red, but I _will not_ rush into proposing because its expected of us. I'm sorry if that disappoints you, but that's how I feel." He waited for a response, leaving her side when she declined to make a remark.

As he left the room, closing the door behind him, he heard her roar. A feral, wolf like roar of anger and sadness. He kept going, knowing too well that she was better off alone in that state of mind.

He felt internally conflicted, having lashed out when he probably shouldn't have. It appeared that Red wasn't the only hormonal one around here, the way things had turned out, Victor couldn't help but feel that Red's grandmother was to blame. His lover was inclined to listen to the old hag, leaving him out in the cold when it came to binding during her pregnancy. With riled emotions, he left the hospital without informing anyone, determined to settle his emotions the only way he knew how...

-0-0-

Once Upon a Time belongs to ABC.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Doctors Delivery Room Nightmares**

"Damn him!" Red cursed, beginning to shuffle and grunt, trying to get up and off the examination table. Being this far along, doing anything physical could be quite a pain in the ass. One time, when she'd gotten herself on the floor to look for a certain DVD, Red found that she couldn't get up like normal. She finally had to crawl on her hands and knees to the nearby coffee table and ease herself upward. After that, floor time wasn't a high priority, she'd just ask for help the next time she needed something from a low shelf.

With a lot of struggling, the heavily pregnant woman got her body upright. With waddling steps, she made her way over to the door, opening it and calling out for her 'run away' doctor. Her body moved so that she was out in the hall, her nose breathed in his scent and the soon to be mom started trailing her prey...her _doctor_..._Victor_.

She waddled past the nurses station, following his smell of aftershave and sanitizer lotion, out the front doors. When she got a hold of him, oh that doctor was going to get an ear load!

She was leaving the hospital grounds, following the trail past shops and other businesses. People waved and greeted her kindly as she passed, even though Red knew her face was looking anything but pleasant at the moment. Her eyes felt puffy from the few tears her hormones had whipped up for her. Her cheeks felt flushed from both anger and the god awful heat that July brought to Storybrooke. She could feel the sweat starting in, dribbling down her back and into the crack of her ass, irritating her even more.

As she past Granny's, she heard customers remarking about her, how she looked pretty peeved. Red could also hear a customer informing Granny that they'd just seen Red pass by. Great, all she needed right now was Granny involving herself.

As she expected, she smelled and sensed Granny's presence nearing her, Red reluctantly slowed her pace so that the elderly woman could catch up.

"Red, where are you going?" Granny asked, keeping up with her granddaughters pace, appraising her outward appearance and analyzing her emotions.

"I'm busy, Granny. I'll be right back just as soon as I have a few words with Victor." She was grinding her teeth as she spoke.

"Well, shouldn't you be headed to the hospital then? Wait. I smell him in this direction though...What happened, Red?" She pulled her granddaughter to a halt, making the girl face her.

"We had an argument. I'm just going to find him and fix our...disagreement." She knew Granny wouldn't by the _fixing_ part, it was obvious that Red was in the mood to bust heads instead of talking things out.

"It's too hot for you, come back to the diner, you can call him later." Granny was trying to turn Red in the other direction.

"No," Red resisted, pulling away and glaring, "I'd like to finish what was started. Victor and I haven't spent much time together, I'll only be a moment."

"Oh, you've spent _more_ than enough time together, _look_ at you!" Granny gestured towards the large belly, "Come on, I'll scoop you up some nice cold ice cream to cool you down." Granny was touching her again, trying to lead her back to the diner.

"I said, _NO_!" Red pulled away quickly, turning her back to Granny and waddling as fast as she could away from her guardian towards the scent of Victor.

To her surprise, she didn't sense Granny following. Still, Red kept her fast pace, unwilling to be dragged back like a child by her grandmother. Her nose lead her to an odd establishment, odd in the sense that Victor didn't seem the type to come here. It was a seedy looking bar, called the Busty Mermaid. A big racked mermaid was pictured on the main sign into the joint. With uncertain eyes, she slowly, cautiously walked into the bar.

For the most part, it was empty. Being three in the afternoon, not many people were there yet to drink away their problems. At the bar, cleaning glasses with a white cloth, was the bartender. She ambled her way over, the scents of old smoke from cigarettes and booze hindering her nose to the point that her trail had gone cold.

The bald, heavy set man smiled at her, until his roaming eyes got down to her bloated, basketball shaped stomach.

"You can't be in here!" He was looking at her with disbelief in his coffee brown eyes.

"I'm looking for someone. He's a doctor at the hospital." She ignored his desire for her to leave.

"A doctor visit in this joint? Now I've heard everything! The only one in here is me and some wanker in the back over there." His large thumb point towards a shadowy part of the bar, Red wandered away from the man and towards the unknown other.

Her eyes began to adjust as she neared, her temper rising as she realized it was Victor. He was sitting at a table, with a bottle of scotch and one glass in his hand. When she sat down across from him, he knew he was in trouble. He held a fearful look in his eyes as he started sweating.

"Is this a habit now, or just a one time thing?" She demanded an answer, her words cold and controlled at the moment.

He didn't answer, his eyes looking down at the glass in his hand, sadly.

"Victor, if I go to your house, will I find booze in the cabinets?" She was grinding the words out, hating his silence.

"I thought, we were past this. I thought you had control." She barked at him, watching him flinch at her words, his eyes were closing in shame as she glared at him angrily.

"You don't know, what's been going on. You don't know, what I've been going through." He slowly, carefully spoke.

"Oh, so you're the _victim_ here, huh? After all, I'm just going through _pregnancy_, you have so much _more_ going on than _I_ do." She was cruelly sarcastic, knowing she was being mean and not caring at the moment.

"I've been having _nightmares_, Red. Terrible, horrid ones. I don't sleep well." He opened his eyes then, looking at her pleadingly. "I never wanted to return to the bottle, but I had no other option. You've been out of my reach for moral support thanks to Granny, there isn't any one else I could have turned to."

Red slammed her fist against the table, turning over the bottle with the force. "I'm not inaccessible, damn it! If you wanted my help, you could have come over!" She yelled at him, feeling her tears welling up, even though she didn't want them.

"Yeah, that was really an option. Hello Granny, don't mind me, just spending time with Red, the woman carrying my child. That woman would never have let us in a room alone, Red. When are you going to see that you're letting her control your life?!" He threw down the glass he held, shattering it to the floor and standing in a hurry.

"She's our problem, Red. My nightmares might have been manageable if you weren't tethered to her. Forgive me if I found another solution to handling my problems." He was sarcastic and rude, looking down at her with hurt in his anger filled eyes.

"When you're ready to see what's become of you, you know where to find me." He shook his head before leaving her presence. The woman wobbled and struggled getting out of her chair, breaking down and bawling against the little table.

Red loved her grandmother, Granny had been her guardian since she was a little girl. But Red also knew that sometimes, what Granny thought was best for her, wasn't always the case. What was she suppose to do? Victor was a very big part of her life, and she didn't want that to stop. Could Red find a middle ground, something that kept both of the people she cared for in her life?

-0-0-

"So, did you and the doctor have a nice conversation?" Granny attempted conversation, scrubbing her granddaughters feet with a massaging brush in the warm lamb blood filled tub.

Red kept quiet, eating her bag of chocolates in earnest as Granny continued to scrub. Candy wasn't always the answer to her problems, but it sure made her feel better about life for a little while. Red had marched out of that bar and back to the diner, slamming a large bowl of chocolate ice cream before retiring to her room. She had napped, dreaming of irritating stuff involving Victor. It seemed even in her sleep she couldn't stop thinking about her frustrating lover.

Granny had woken her, getting Red up for her nightly feet soaking ritual. It wasn't weird for her, Red got an interesting sensation from the soak, her baby moved around a lot when she soaked in the blood, that had to be a positive thing.

"Granny, after the foot soaking, what other treatments are you planning?" Red asked between her bites, enjoying her sweet tasting snack.

"Well Red, I have an old family recipe for rabbit stew that will help your baby grow extra healthy. I planned on feeding you it the last week of your pregnancy." Granny informed her, making Red feel more like a dog than a human.

Red was quiet for a while, letting Granny scrub away as she collected her thoughts.

"Granny, I think I'd like to spend my last weeks with Victor...In his home." Red spoke her thoughts out loud, Granny stopped her scrubbing, looking up at her granddaughter behind her thick glasses.

"Red, you know I won't allow it."

"Granny, I'm an adult. I can do whatever I like." Red argued, watching as Granny dropped her brush and stood up.

"Red, I've done everything for your own good. What could he do for you that I couldn't? Besides, he doesn't know how to manage you when the wolf in you arises."

"He doesn't know how, because I haven't let him. We'd only been together a little while before I had to move back in here with you." Red was gripped abruptly by her guardian, Granny's hand bloody as she held Red's chin.

"You be a good girl now, and forget all this nonsense. Your place is here, with your Granny. Not that pathetic excuse for a doctor. He's not even from our true home land, Red!" Granny was beginning to shake from her emotions boiling up to the surface.

"Enough!" Red pushed aside the wrinkled hand that held her chin, the blood smearing on her face as Red stood from the chair.

"Red, where are you going?!" Granny spoke warningly, following and watching as Red went into the kitchen and got the keys to her car.

"I'm leaving, Granny." Red answered simply, walking determinedly towards the door.

"Red, if you go out that door, don't think there won't be Hell to pay when you come back!" Granny threatened. "It won't be easy with him, you have it good here. He'll never treat you the way you ought to be treated!" She warned her vehemently.

"Goodbye, Granny." Red assertively spoke, opening the front door and exiting their shared home.

"Go! See how fast he disappoints you!" The elderly woman screeched out the door as she watched her little girl enter the vehicle, spinning the tires before taking off in a hurry.

Red cried inside the safety of her car, hating how Granny made her feel. Hating that the woman was trying to keep her away from the man who was the father of her child. It was as if Granny wanted Red all for herself, she was being selfish in Red's eyes. Greedy in wanting Red to not involve Victor, this was his baby too!

She pulled up to his house, the only light on was inside the bedroom. She knew from experience that he enjoyed reading before falling asleep. It was eleven in the evening, thankfully he was still awake. Red eased her large form out of her sporty car, slamming the heavy door before waddling towards the house's front door. Hesitantly, she pointed a shaky finger towards the doorbell, pushing it and listening to the ring.

A curse was heard, followed by the mattress squeaking and heavy footsteps. At first the door creaked open, Victor eyeing his unknown guest cautiously before opening the door wider.

"Red?" He looked at her wearily, they hadn't parted well the last time they'd spoken. His weary face changed into concern as he reached out a soft hand to cup her cheek.

"There's blood, where's it coming from?" He questioned, looking over her face, searching for a wound.

"I'm fine, it's lambs blood. Granny rubbed it on me." Her voice was choked, feeling very emotional over what had just happened. "Please, can I come in?"

"Of course." He gestured for her to enter, taking his hands away and watching as she waddled through the door.

"Red, what happened?" He questioned, following her into the bedroom and to the master bath. He was shocked as she started to strip in front of him, letting her clothes fall to the tiled floor as she started the shower.

"What are you?" He stopped talking, admiring her back side as she stepped into the warm waters of the shower.

"You coming?" She asked nonchalantly. The doctor felt his face flush as he began to hesitantly remove his robe, stripping down his boxers so that he was completely nude.

Cautiously, he pulled aside the curtain, watching her wash away the blood on her face, his eyes roaming down. Her breasts were larger, carrying milk for the baby. They were still pleasant to behold, not droopy in the slightest. His glance traveled down to her belly, his heart feeling an odd tug. Soon his vision went to her ripe rump, his body beginning to move into the shower with her, closing the curtain behind him.

"You took a while." She commented, using his soap to cleanse her body, hands rubbing over parts he fancied.

"I'm just surprised you're even here." He answered her, the lovely woman turning to face him. Her face was neutral as she started to scrub him, pulling Victor closer to the spray of the water. Her hands made him a mad man, his eyes closing as euphoria engulfed him. He gasped as his hardened member was thoroughly soaped, gripped perfectly as she rinsed him off.

"I've missed this." She confessed, making him open his eyes. Before he could speak or act, she had the shower off and was drying him. He helped her dry off as well, hanging up the towel and following her over to the bed. She went to his side, still naked in all her pregnant glory, holding up the book he'd been reading.

"Heart of Darkness? Never heard of it. Sounds depressing." She commented, setting the book down and placing her body on the bed.

She let out a tired sigh as she positioned herself comfortably, taking most of his pillows in the process.

"Lay down with me." She insisted, the mind blown Victor easing his was slowly onto the bed, taking his last pillow and fluffing it before resting his head upon it. He was spooning her, keeping his hands to himself until she moved them. She made him hold her, nudging her backside against him as she held onto his hands securely.

"Why did you come, Red?" He whispered, wishing she'd answer him.

"Victor, I have only a few weeks left until the baby arrives, I want to spend that time with you." She answered him after a long silence.

Victor remained quiet, holding her, smelling his soap against her skin and wishing they'd been like this the entire time she'd been pregnant.

"Good night, Victor." She yawned, snuggling into him by pressing her back against his chest. She was asleep long before Victor, the doctor unwilling to let sleep take him when all this felt unreal. Also, he feared another dreaded nightmare, hoping against all hope that he wouldn't bother her if his dreams caused him to scream.

After a few hours of staying awake, sleep took Victor, the doctor entering dreamland. He was inside the same scenario, the hospital with Red in labor. . .

-0-0-

Once Upon a Time belongs to ABC.


	3. Chapter 3

There was just so much blood, gushing out of her as she pushed, crying out in pain. His Red, she was bleeding from somewhere within the womb, causing complications to the birth. As his hands reached in, gripping the baby, he felt the head. Carefully, he pulled, helping her deliver. The baby needed out quickly, before breathing in the blood.

The head was coming out of her now, covered in its own mothers crimson, sticky liquid. It was crying, very loudly as he pulled the rest of the blood covered body out. He snipped the cord and started wiping the blood off, beginning with its face and head. The nurse with them was trying to stop Red's bleeding, the trauma of giving birth had drained her energy, the new mother sitting limping with her feet in the birthing stirrups.

Victor was busy, making sure their little one was healthy, that it hadn't breathed in blood. As he worked at cleaning the newborns torso, he noticed a strange lump right above the child heart.

"What in God's name...?" He touched it, making the baby cry out in confusion and pain. Their baby, was born with a growth, possibly cancerous. He tried focusing on just going along and cleaning the rest of the blood off, but he couldn't.

All Victor could do was stare at that lump, feeling his heart breaking at the thought of something so fresh and new being soiled by something as horrid as cancer.

"Doctor!" The nurse cried, his mind focusing back to everything else going on in the room. Red's heartbeats were weakening, the blood loss had taken a toll on the young mother. He swaddled the baby and placed it securely in an incubator before turning all his attention on Red.

Her face was unnaturally pale, as he watched her heartbeats dwindle.

"Red, you stay with me!" He urged, squeezing her hand and searching for any sign of comprehension. Her eyes were blank, when he heard the distinct sound of a flat line. Hurriedly, his hands began to work on her chest, doing compressions to get her heart working again. Paddles were the last resort, he didn't want it to come to that unless absolutely necessary.

"Doctor, she needs the paddles!" His nurse cried out to him, the stubborn man still using his hands to no avail.

"Alright, damn it!" He cursed, grabbing up the paddles and using the electricity to try and bring back Red. A minute had gone by, then two. At three minutes and still no heartbeat, the nurse physically stopped him, taking away the paddles as he wept over her lifeless body.

He heard a gasp, and turned to see the nurse looking at the baby. Victor rose to see what was the matter, finding it odd that the new babe wasn't making much noise.

In his rush to swaddle the blanket around the babe, he'd done it too tightly. Compressing the child so tightly that it had damaged its lungs, the baby hasn't breathed since Victor had last touched it. He looked down at the defenseless, little child. Then back to his beloved Red laying limply in her stirrups.

This was his fault, if he hasn't wrapped the baby so snugly, it'd still be alive, a part of Red would have still been alive. Slowly, he left the depressing room, filled with too much death, walking down the long white hall towards his office. He knew what he had to do.

Victor reached his office, opened the drawer and pulled out his pistol. If he couldn't be with his family in this life, then maybe in the after life he could. That was all the doctor could hope for as he opened his mouth and put the barrel in it. . .

-0-0-

Victor woke up sweating and coughing, coming to grips that it had only been a dream as he took in his bedmate beside him. Red was breathing, sleeping peacefully beside him. Happy to see her safe and sound, he hugged her to him while she slept on. Smelling her hair, touching her body, praying that he could find some way to sleep without having nightmares.

Silently he rose, knowing his bed partner would have a fit if she knew what he was up to. Victor couldn't help it, it was thus far the only way he knew how to deal with his problem. The doctor crept into his kitchen, opening a specific cupboard and pulling out a bottle of gin. He pulled out a glass and poured the clear liquid into it. It was bitter, and left a horrible feeling in his throat, but a little of it seemed to get him tipped enough to sleep soundly.

Victor came to bed with three glasses of it in his system, the doctor feeling the amount suitable enough for slumber. He cuddled into Red, kissing the back of her neck before burying his face in her shoulder. He closed his tired, blood shot eyes and started to nod off. Forgetting rather foolishly that he'd left out the incriminating bottle...

-0-0-

Victor awoke to the sounds of something draining, the echo of it coming from the kitchen. His eyes opened to an empty bed, the doctor rose to go investigate the noises within the kitchen. What he found, was Red pouring the last of his booze down the drain. His mouth agape at the bold behavior of his lover, he'd spent a great deal of money on his vast array of liquor, to only watch it go down the kitchen sink. He rushed over, reaching her side too late.

"What were you thinking?!" He demanded, outraged at her behavior.

She rose one slender brow at him, looking him up and down. "You're entering Red's AA program, starting with all household booze being eliminated. Do we have a problem?" She dared him to argue, giving him an authoritarian look a mother would give an unruly child.

Victor kept his mouth shut, mentally counting to ten as he walked away, headed towards his dresser. The doctor began dressing, hearing other, unfamiliar noises going on in his kitchen. Red, deep down he knew that she was trying to help him with his battle against alcohol. It was just hard, watching that expensive liquid destroyed without even being used. It's not that Victor was poor, it's just that he hated wasteful behavior, and felt it would have been better to give it away than just pour it all out. Either way, it didn't matter any longer, the booze was gone and he was going to have to get use to it.

As he finished putting on his attire, a blue button up shirt with tan dress pants, he entered the kitchen once more to find Red busy at the stove. She had scrounged up some bacon he'd been saving in the freezer, and was cooking it in the skillet. Little popping sounds from the fat caught his attention as he watched her hand from time to time get singed from the bacon popping.

This was strange, Victors breakfast routine was literally non existent. He didn't do breakfasts, usually during noon he'd pop a candy bar in his mouth, or sometimes a granola bar, and call that good. Dinner was his biggest meal, when and if he felt like eating. The stress that came with his job, along with his nightmares, made his appetite very small.

So it was very odd for him, watching his lover cook during this early morning hour. His stomach, which usually felt uninterested, was starting to growl, the smell of cooked bacon enticing his hunger.

Red started to dish up the bacon, sliding the hot pieces of meat onto a fresh plate. Her hands turned off the burner as she moved to face him.

"Hungry?" She inquired, picking up the plate and eating a piece of bacon in front of him as he stared down at the array of slices. Hesitantly, he picked out one, yipping and letting it drop back down, the heat was still unbearable for him. How had Red been able to eat such an extremely hot piece without getting burned?

"Ah, the wolf in me lets me eat things a little warmer than what you can handle." She calmly explained, picking up another tasty morsel and devouring it in two bites.

"Red, what do you plan on doing all day while I'm at the hospital?" He asked, waiting for the bacon to cool.

"Well, I guess I can raid your fridge and watch movies." She chuckled, teasing him. "Seriously though, it's too hot for me to do much outside. I'll probably just hang out, call Snow so she isn't worried." She shrugged, not really having a plan.

"Ah, I see." He picked up a cooled piece and ate the bacon greedily. How long had it been since he'd eaten normal breakfast food? Too long, apparently. His mostly bachelor life had been filled with simple, easy to fix meals. That bacon had been bought and frozen around the time Red had originally started living with him. When she'd gone, there hadn't been much point in cooking the meat.

"By the way, could we go grocery shopping together when you get home? Your fridge is horribly unprepared for a pregnant woman living here." She laughed, making him smile lightly and agreeing that it was probably a good idea to stock up.

"Well, I'd best be off." He mumbled, moving away from her and headed towards the door. She followed him, halting his leaving to place a passionate, incredibly naughty kiss on his lips.

"I'll be here when you get back." She promised him, winking before letting go her strong grip. Feeling light headed and a little dazed, the doctor left his house to go to work, wondering what the beautiful woman would have in store for him upon his arrival home...

-0-0-

Red found herself doing light housework around the home, dusting off his wall decor and locating the vacuum to clean the carpets with. After washing up her breakfast mess, Red started being a bit...snoopy. She hadn't been over since moving back in with Granny, and as much as she loved and cared for Victor, the woman was easily suspicious.

Her curious mind had her searching his desk inside his home office, looking through mail, seeing if there was anything strange within his private documents inside his desk...like some other girls phone number. She was glad to find no such thing, but as she opened the bottom drawer, she did find something rather naughty. Her hands picked up a girly magazine, and by girly Red didn't mean pink and glittery, she meant the other, naked chick type.

Somewhat amused, she decided to flip through and see what good old Victor thought was sexy. To her utter shock and surprise, he had a specific page ear marked. This page had gotten a lot of wear, messy marks around the corners as she looked at the amusing picture.

It was some chick, with similar features to her, dressed up in a revealing Red Ridinghood costume. She was being bent over a stump, her ass end spread open for the guy behind her, dressed as the big bad wolf, ironically called the Big Bad Dick.

Red started laughing, looking at this silly, ironic picture and imaging Victor beating off to it. It was so crazy that it was hilarious to her. Victor had been handling her separation from him by drinking, and coming to a picture that reminded him of her.

Having a sense of humor over it, she grabbed a pen and wrote next to the picture: For a good time call...writing down her own number. Red wondered how long it would take Victor to see this and call her out on messing with his private things. Perhaps he'd never say a word, too embarrassed at knowing she had seen his dirty magazine.

Pleased with her actions, Red placed the item back in its drawer, leaving his office. She started looking at Victors array of movies, picking out a comedy. Red curled up on the couch and was soon laughing her ass off, enjoying the movie immensely. Her laughter was cut short when the doorbell rang. Red paused the movie, fumbled her way up and off the couch to the front door. She felt odd, wearing one of Victors shirts and a pair of his boxers as she answered the door, she hadn't packed a thing when leaving Granny's. To her surprise, at the door was none other than Snow White!

"Snow!" Red hugged her friend, inviting her in and asking what she was doing there.

"Granny said I'd find you here. What are _you_ doing here, Red? You know Granny worries." Snow eyed her friend worriedly.

"Granny can suck a lemon. I've spent most of my entire pregnancy with her, Snow. It's Victors turn to be apart of this." She patted her tummy to signify the 'this' part of her sentence.

"Red, I know you care about him, but he hasn't even asked you to marry him yet." Snow argued, her words like knives, hurting Red's overly emotional feelings.

"Snow, not all fairy tales start with marriage. I'm well aware he hasn't asked me yet, with everything that's happened, how are we suppose to spend enough time together for him to feel ready to even consider it? Between Granny keeping me all to herself and this whole town looking down their nose as us, it's been hard, Snow." She sniped at her friend, defensive about the subject.

"I'm just saying, love or no he's gotten you pregnant, it's the right thing for him to do." Snow spoke her opinion.

"Emma and Neil weren't married, remember _that_, Snow?!" Red argued, Snow let out a frustrated sigh.

"And look how well that all turned out." She answered her angry friend.

"Snow, please, lets just drop the matter, okay?" Red whined, having enough.

"Fine. Granny wanted me to ask you when you're getting all your things. She has them all boxed up and out on the diners front lawn."

"She _WHAT_?" Red growled, feeling very upset with this news. What if it rained? All her things were just outside, there for anyone to even peek at if they wanted to! Granny was going over board.

"She's angry, Red. And I'd say she has a reason to be." Snow stated her opinion, as Red tried hard not to blow up and scream angrily in her friends face.

"You've given your message. Now leave, Snow. I'm feeling very tired and need to rest." She spoke what she thought would get the other to leave, pointing a finger out the door and watching as Snow White walked out of Victors home.

Red slammed the door behind Snow, screaming out in anger at Granny's behavior. Wouldn't she have _awesome_ news for Victor once he got home? He was certainly going to _enjoy_ helping her with hauling all those boxes into the car and finding room for them within his home.

Tears started falling down her face as she shuffled to the couch. She sat down and turned the movie back on, trying to get her good mood back but it just wasn't working. Red wound up turning it off, laying down on the couch and falling into a crying induced slumber.

-0-0-

Once Upon a Time belongs to ABC


	4. Chapter 4

Henry was in for a routine check up, meaning Emma Swan would be acompanying him. The doctor mentally readied himself, knowing that the town probably knew all about Red ditching Grabny's and sleeping over at his place. The Swan woman wasn't as bad as some people within the town, but she still liked asking questions. Right at the moment, Victor didn't feel obligated to answer any of them. With determination to not be bullied into discussing private matters, he enter the room containing Henry and his mother.

"Morning Henry, Emma." He smiled lightly, his manner easy going.

"Hello." They both smiled back, Henry looking a bit apprehensive as he watched the doctor mess with tools along the counter. Even at his older age, the child was still a bit nervous over doctor visits.

"Don't worry, you won't get a shot today, at least, I don't think you will." Victor teased, taking out a flashlight and a tongue compressor. The boy agreeably opened his mouth, letting the doctor look inside.

"Tonsils appear fine." He made small talk as he examined the boy, he checked Henry's eyes, his nose and ears. Then the doctor took his stethoscope and listened to the lads heart beat and his lungs.

As he was going about his work, from the corner of his eye he could tell Emma wanted to say something. The way she bit her lower lip gave it away every time.

"Is there something you're concerned with Emma?" He asked, pulling away from Henry to look at her directly.

"Uh, no. Well maybe...but it's not about Henry." She answered him, Henry gave an exasperated sigh.

"Just ask him already!" Henry urged, not one to beat around the bush.

"Henry, go outside for a moment." She asked, the boy complying but half heartedly.

Victor waited patiently, watching as Emma tried to collect her thoughts.

"We were at Granny's this morning. She's pretty pissed." Emma began, to which Victor merely shrugged.

"She threw all of Red's things out on the diners front lawn..." She informed him, the doctor felt his temper bubbling. That old hag was a cold hearted, bitch. No way in _Hell_ was she going to ever ease up on Red and his relationship.

"And what, Miss Swan, would you like me to do about that?" He inquired.

"Red's almost due, why not just leave things alone." She said it as if Victor had been the one to convince Red to leave. Red was her own woman, she did what she wanted because it was her idea. Of course, the town would always see it as Victors fault that Red and Granny had a falling out.

"Red makes her own choices, Miss Swan. Now, if that's all, I'd like to finish up Henry's check up." He walked over to the door and opened it, letting in the boy. Emma kept quiet for the rest of her sons examination, to Victors relief.

-0-0-

Victors next appointment was a type that he didn't exactly enjoy, but it was mandatory of him to be this specific persons practitioner.

It was Regina, she used Victor as her one and only..._gynecologist_. She was waiting for him, in the special chair that had built in stirrups for the patients feet. He politely spoke his greeting, sitting in front of her covered womanly parts, disliking what was to come next.

Regina had genital herpes. Victor was the only other living soul who knew, who was tasked with keeping her gross secret. She'd gotten it from the dead sheriff, the man who'd originally been the Huntsman. It had been over a year since receiving it from her old sex partner, but herpes never truly went away, the woman had flare ups. This meant sores would pop up on her vagina, causing her pain and misery. He was there, to do a routine check up, to make sure herpes were her _only_ problem.

Victor sighed as he pulled up the cover, looking at her exposed vagina and whiffing in the horrid smell she had down there. His hands fully gloved, the doctor began his examination. She made jokes, rude ones that made him uncomfortable, but it seemed to help her through the awkwardness.

"Oh, that _tickles_." She commented as he felt her lady parts.

His hand reached in deeper, feeling for unusual lumps within her walls. "You know, if you hadn't been fucking that wolf, I might have entertained the idea of a one night stand with you. Tell me, how's the pregnant bitch doing these days?" She spoke meanly, making the doctor respond with harsher treatment to her, making her fidget and whine from him rubbing at a sore.

"Even you have something to say about us? This town's insufferable." He groaned, finding her clear of lumps and pulling his hand out.

"Yes, well you do know she ate her last lover. Perhaps they're all worried for your safety, doctor." She laughed sarcastically, taking her feet out of the stirrups.

He moved away from her, taking off his gloves and tossing them into the trash. His hands went straight to the sink, cleaning them thoroughly.

"Until next time, doctor." The queen strode out of the room, done with their unpleasant task.

Victor had to wonder, if she was so powerful, why did the queen not just use magic to cure herself? Maybe there wasn't a magically cure for herpes, Victor was no expert on _that_ subject matter.

-0-0-

After a long day dealing with patients, the doctor wearily made his way home, wondering if Red knew. If someone had stopped by to tell her about Granny's mean spirited act, throwing all her granddaughters things on the diners lawn. Undoubtedly, she'd want to go get her things, but would she want to go alone, or have him there for moral support? As he pulled up, parking the car and internally thankful that her red Camaro was still there, he got out and made his way to the front door.

He found her asleep on the couch, her mouth askew as she snored lightly. Victor melted, as he looked down at her sleeping, pregnant form. He didn't want to wake her, but he knew that they probably better resolve her personal items issue before Granny got really crazy and lit the stuff on fire. Who knows what the mad grandmother was capable of, Victor just wanted things resolved so that Red and himself could get on with their relationship, without airing all their dirty laundry to the entire town.

"Red." He spoke her name, touching her shoulder gently, "Red, I'm home." He watched as she slowly opened her eyes, still half way in between reality and dreamland.

She smiled dreamily up at him, lifting a hand to touch his face above her. "Victor." Red purred his name, making the doctor flush at how she spoke it.

"Red, did you hear about Granny? What she's done with your personal items?" He asked her, wanting to know how much she'd been told.

That took away her sleepy look, her eyes clearer as she eased her body upward. "Yes, I know." She growled, seeming miffed at the reminder.

"Would you like to get your things?" He asked her, Red stood up from the couch and waddled around the furniture to be face to face with him.

"I...I probably should. Victor, would you, come with me? Please..." She was anxious as she waited for his response.

-0-0-

He drove them there in his car. It was big enough to accommodate her items better than the sporty Camaro. As they pulled up to the front of the diner, they could see boxes scattered all around the tiny lawn, some were taped closed while others were open, exposing her treasured things. As he got out of the car, helping Red from her seat, Victor looked over and noticed someone who appeared to be rummaging through a box.

Victor marched over towards the rude fellow, leaving Red behind momentarily, as he tapped the chap on his shoulder. The man quickly righted himself from his bent position, turning to stare disgruntedly at Victor. The mans hook held a lace thong on its pointy end, the rumager was none other than that bastard pirate, Killian Jones!

"Oh, sorry mate, didn't think she'd be coming back for this." He smiled, twirling the damn underwear on his hook in a cocky manner.

"Give me that!" Victor, rather peeved, grabbed for the item, Jones holding it just out of reach. The pirate was teasing him, making him look stupid as he fought for Red's panties.

"Come now, doctor, what could it hurt sparing one pair?" He sassed Victor, bringing the doctor over the edge. With strength that he didn't realize he had, Victor seized the over confident pirate by the throat, squeezing him vigerously with both hands.

"_Drop it_, or so help me I will snap your _neck_!" He was pushed into the attack, his mind fogged by rage as Hook choked and gasped, before releasing his hold on the lace panties.

With the panties dropped, Victor let go his hold, picking up the lacy item and shoving it hurriedly inside its opened box. Closing the lid, he lifted the container and carried it over to the car. Red was standing by the trunk, staring wide eyes at him as he popped the trunk and deposited the box.

"Well, so far so good. Only twelve more of these and we're done." He commented lightly, unfazed by what he'd just done.

"You just strangled that guy, over my underwear..." She choked out the words, still astonished.

"He was being rude." Victor argued, feeling perfectly justified in his actions. "Now, lets get this loaded before your dear old Granny comes out and causes a scene." He urged her, wanting to leave as soon as possible.

As if on cue, the old hag showed her wrinkled, ornery face. Marching out of the diner, hands on hips as she looked at Red, then to the boxes. "Well, better start moving girl, before I get real creative and start tossing kerosene on what's left out here." She threatened.

"Red, just stay there, I'll get them." He insisted, the woman was far enough along that heavy lifting was a big 'no no'. As he moved to go grab the nearest box, Granny stepped between him and the container.

"Now just hold your horses, this is Red's chore, not yours." She glared at him wearily.

"She's due in only a few weeks, Red isn't lifting anything above ten pounds at this point." Victor argued, trying to maneuver past the ornery woman.

"Stop!" She slapped his hand away as he reached for the box, her actions receiving a growl from Red.

They both looked over and noticed her eyes were yellow, her mouth opened in a snarl. "Leave my Victor alone, Granny." She warned.

"Red, you're not suppose to transform this far along." Granny reminded the furious looking woman.

"Leave us then, unless you want me to lose control." Red threatened, staring down her stubborn hearted grandma until the lady yielded, marching back into the diner, cursing as she went.

Victor started packing all the boxes away, when the trunk filled, he started shoving the rest into his back seat. At long last, her items were ready to take to Victors home, his packing had given her time to cool down. Red's eyes were back to normal as he helped her inside the vehicle, walking over and entering his own seat. They drove in silence, saying not a word even as they pulled up to his house. The boxes were offloaded into the garage, she could sort through everything at her leisure.

"I'm hungry." She informed him.

Victor turned back around, grudgingly moving back into the drivers seat, waiting for Red to hop back in the car. Grocery shopping didn't sound all that wonderful at the moment, but he knew she had to have more within the fridge to satisfy her hunger. The couple drove in a comfortable silence, Red resting her hands on her plump tummy. Victor had to wonder silently to himself, who else would they run into while out and about in Storybrooke?

-0-0-

Once Upon a Time belongs to ABC


End file.
